


Finding Refuge

by DiamondzLove



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Demon & Human Interactions, F/M, Lemons, Priestes youkais, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondzLove/pseuds/DiamondzLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin girls find that the world isn't as dangerous for them as it is for their new found love interests, with the dead walking around, tension rising, and people dying. What will it take to keep the love of their lives safe. Join these two youkais on their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Thank you for taking the time to read this story. This story will follow the walking dead except with a few different twists and changes. Some people who are dead may stay alive and some will die. Please enjoy, please comment with any questions.

Running, running is all this man knew. Running and scavenging. He had been looting a local drug store when he knocked over a vase, the crash alerting some walkers in the next room, and they quickly targeted him. He dropped everything he had been holding and shot out the door, escaping into the woods, the dead right behind him in a quick stumble. The sound of walkers groaning and the man’s gasps brought attention to him, signaling more walkers that dinner was near. He tripped over a fallen log, he did his best to get back up, but a zombie grabbed his ankle, dragging him towards its' awaiting mouth, and biting. The man's agonized screams pierced the air, and soon the zombies that had been chasing him joined in on the feast, others clawing at their kin to let them get just a taste. 

This was how it was, the dead had come to life and feasted upon any human or animal sensed. The living had learned to no longer fear the living, but to fight them, and fear the walkers. The Walking Dead.


	2. Dreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you'll be meeting our heroines as they observe their new surrounding. FYI the girls call them dreads because they dread their smell, and presence.

Kaori and Kagome perched on high branches in a large tree, on the balls of their feet. Kagome’s face contorted in disgust as her stormy blue orbs, took in the scene of the dreads feasting on a cat carcass. The dreads reminded them of a certain, person made of clay. 

“Look at them, I feel bad for them, soulless creations. Only thing driving them is to eat.” Kagome murmured, looking up at her twin on a higher branch. 

Her electric blue, snake-like orbs, staring at the gruesome sight, though it didn’t seem to faze her, she had seen worse. So much had changed for the twins; after the final battle with Naraku, being cursed to be demons forever, specifically Kage No Kitsune. Shadow foxes. With as powerful as they were, they were awarded nine tails. Though it came as a shock to the inutaichi when Kagome retained her miko powers, and an even bigger shock when Kaori had reiki, which they both blasted at Naraku in a combined attack, their last attempt at destroying him.

That was back when it was remotely peaceful, back when they had the well. Now the world had gone to complete shit, the dead were everywhere they fucking turned. They were the only demons that they knew of, that were alive, and being demons, especially miko demons, seemed to have its advantages. It was easy for them to sneak by camps, other humans, and walkers. Though they had little to no trouble with the dreads, they were easy to dispatch and relatively stayed away from them but, at the same time was attracted to their presence. Occasionally, one would get ballsy and tried to take a bite out of one of them, it always ended the same- the dread slaughtered on the ground. 

Kagome and Kaori, watched as the dreads moved on, groaning and moaning for something else to eat. Kaori adjusted her halberd (that looked like Bankotsu’s but black and pink) while Kagome adjusted her quiver. 

“Should we head out?” Kagome questioned

Kaori merely nodded her head, never giving a verbal response due to the mask she wore covering from nose to chin-- a result from constant teasing, and bullying about her appearance; she rarely ever took it off. 

Kaori shouldered the bad of food while Kagome shouldered the clothes bag. They soon began jumping from branch to branch, going along the roads. They soon came across the road to Atlanta, cars backed up behind each other stretching all the way to the city. A lone man was on the opposite side, where no cars were, riding a horse. He was heading straight for Atlanta. From the cover of the trees the twin’s elven ears picked up the echoing sound of the horses hooves, the beat of their hearts, even the expanding of their lungs, thudded in their ears like lightning. They even heard the shuffling of the walkers in the city. 

“Does he not realize the amount of dreads he will attract with the echoing of the horse’s hooves? Let’s follow him!” Kagome exclaimed. Despite an exterior colder than Sesshomaru’s, Kaori would do anything for her sister, and give her everything she asked for, including this. Kaori merely flicked her tails and took off, flitting through the trees. With Kagome doing the same.

Off they went, through the scarce trees surrounding the road, all they were, were black blurs.


	3. The Man Who Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets swarmed by Zombies, and a stranger comes to his rescue.

Atop a horse a lone man rode along the roads of Atlanta, a bag full of guns strapped to his back. This man’s name was Rick Grimed and his main goal was to find out, what the hell had happened to the world while he had been in a coma, and where his wife and son were; Lori and Carl. 

Further and further he ventured into the city. By appearance the place looked abandoned, trash littered the streets, further down the road helicopters, trucks, and tanks were wrecked. He passed by a bus filled with dreads and as they heard and saw him they began to exit the bus; in a slow stumbling pursuit. As they got closer the horse became restless but Rick tried to sooth it.

“Steady, it’s just a few. Nothing we can’t outrun.” He spoke calmly to the horse, not panicked by the appearance of just a few dreads. 

As he continued to urge the horse at a slightly faster pace than the dreads, he felt a prickling at the back of his neck, the feeling of being watched and potential danger. He looked above him and could have sworn he saw two blurs race across the rooftops. He stalls the horse for a split second, thinking to see it again, but he doesn’t and continues on his path. He soon sees another tank and on top of it sees a dead body being pecked at by crows, continuing he hears the sounds of blades cutting through the air and looks up and sees a helicopter flying right above him. 

Rick begins to ride in the same direction and turns a corner trying to keep the helicopter in his sight. As soon as he turns he is met with a large group of dreads, they had been attracted to the echoing click of the horse’s hooves as and began to follow the sound.

Above Rick on a high building the twins watched the scene, with increasing interest, their eyes taking in every detail possible. They had followed the deputy through the road leading to Atlanta by tree then by rooftop. Kagome was especially curious about the man, also finding herself attracted to him. Though Kaori wasn’t attracted to the man nor very interested in him but was curious about what he would do in his situation.   
The horse was becoming increasingly frantic, pacing back in forth for a way out. As the horse reared, while the walkers got closer, Rick was fell to the ground dropping his bag of guns to the ground and scrambling to crawl away as walkers converged on the poor creature. Groaning and snarling as they ripped into the horse, completely surrounding it, more groaned and climbed on top of their brethren to get in the feeding frenzy.  
Rick had scrambled to get away and crawled under the tank, a few took notice of him and began to follow him, reaching for his ankles and snarling. As they got closer, he shot two in the head, he looked up and saw more coming for him.

“Lori Carl, I’m sorry.” He murmured as he prepared to shoot himself in the head.

He closed his eyes and put pressure on the trigger, time seem to go in slow motion for him. Right before he shot himself he looked in front of him and noticed a hatch, he opened it and hastened inside, he shut and locked up the hatch.

Outside the twins watched with increased interest as the man fought for his life. Kagome’s selfless nature kicked in and she yearned to help him, going as far as standing to jump from the roof to help him. But Kaori’s firm hand stopped her as she gestured towards the happenings, letting her know to continue watching.

“Kaori.” Kagome stressed her sister’s name, she wanted to help this man, she needed to help this man. 

Kaori merely glanced at her sister and back down again. The man was completely surrounded possibly already torn to shreds, the walkers were still converging on what was left of the horse’s corpse, and under the tank.

“Lori Carl, I’m sorry.” They heard over the snarls and groans.

Kagome felt a pang of something hit her in the chest. No doubt that had to be his wife and son. A low growl built in her throat. She stopped and her eyes widened, as she realized she was growling at the fact that the man must have a family, who may or may not be deceased. 

“What is wrong with me?” she thought.

They heard the slam of something metal, interrupting Kagome’s thoughts, and soon dreads came from under the tank- without fresh blood on them. The man had escaped into the tan, and was safe for now. But how was he going to get out?

Kagome gave a heavy sigh and sat on the ledge of the rooftop they occupied, thinking to herself, her aura seeming conflicted. When she had first saw the man, her beast had reared its head, her Reiki had pulsed inside her. She now realized what was “wrong” with her. She had found her soul mate. But apparently he had two important people he was living for, and if it was his wife and son, she was not a homewrecker.  
Kaori leaned across the edge of the building, one leg on the ledge as her right arm dangled from it. Although she was staring at the chaos below, she kept her senses trained on her sister, she noticed her aura was off. Kaori had felt the spike in her sister’s reiki and a stirring in her soul, they were extremely sensitive to each other being that they shared sister souls. She knew what that meant, her sister had found her mate.

Kaori directed her full attention to her sister, causing Kagome to shiver, she could have sworn she felt pressure on her face. She slowly turned her head towards her sister. Kaori had her sharp gaze trained on her, taking in every little twitch of Kagome’s face

“What?” Kagome questioned while she fidgeted.

Kaori continued to stare at her twin, a stare at her, a stare Kagome recognized as a prompt to talk. She let out a heavy sigh.

“That man…That deputy, made something stir inside me. I felt my beast rise within me. But he must have a wife and soon, why else would he say their names before he was about to be devoured?” Kagome said with a sour expression.

Kaori continued to stare at her twin, she didn’t doubt her; she had seen the way the man had captured her sister’s attention from the first time she saw him. She cocked her head to the side, thinking of how her sister was going to deal with her newfound situation, especially since he was stuck inside a tank. She herself want a mate in such a fucked up world, or one period, she thought she was better off. Maybe Kagome could press her suit, if she saved the man, and got him to a safe location. But who was Lori and Carl?

Kagome sat with her leg crossed over the other, and a hand holding her chin, her tails occasionally twitched, in clear agitation. Her eyes focused on the dreads below. There wasn’t much going on, just that the walkers were still feeding from the horse. She began to daydream, until she heard a gunshot making her jump and eyes widening, Kaori looked towards her sister. What if he shot himself? She had to figure it out, immediately. 

Kagome began looking around and spotted a building, one story tall, situated in front of the tank, diagonal to the rooftop they occupied. 

“I got to make sure he’s okay, I’m going to jump to that rooftop” Kagome pointed towards said building. 

She calculated the distance and launched herself over, landing gracefully. Kaori followed quickly and they both peered over the ledge, observing the chaos and listening out for something that wasn’t groans and snarls. Kagome trained all her senses on the tank, drowning out everything else. She was rewarded with the beast thing she could her at that moment, his heart beat.

“He’s alive!” Kagome said with a wide smile.

Kaori was silently happy for her sister, but couldn’t help but wonder for how long, the deputy would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or whatever you may, no flames please.


End file.
